


Warrior

by Judgement



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: You are the shield that takes the hit, you are the shield that stands between them and death. You are the shield until your last breath.





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Now go, give it your all because your all is all you have left to give.

You brandished your shield, the weight heavy on your arm as you bared your teeth. Drawing up the embers of your anger and attempting to feed it back into a roaring flame. But you were tired, the weight of the war was- no, it had taken its toll on you. Wanting nothing more to rest, but knowing that the after life was just above your shoulder. Your injuries were too grave, fatal, there was nothing they could do. No magic could save the internal damage that had been dealt.

So when the walls fell, and the demons came crawling in you knew you had to give them time to escape- to hold back the hoard. To give them those precious moments and to fell as many of the fucking creatures as you could, and though they were reluctant, they knew it was your wish. A last request.

Your blade sinks into another demon, and exhaustion weighs heavy on your limbs as you rip it back out and use the heel of your boot to kick its disintegrating corpse away from you. Back to the fade for you, fucker.

Another snarl, ignoring the blood dripping down your sword arm, ignoring the screaming pain against your back. You would go down taking as many of the bastards as you could- you wouldn’t die in vain.

Another demon, another blade plunged in and pulled out. The ashes of your anger giving life back into your tired limbs as another wave of the demon army descended the hill, a battle cry from your lips.

You were a warrior, after all.


End file.
